


At Your Service

by miera



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: A few weeks into their new intimacy, Jaime learns something about Brienne during her moon time that she didn't know herself.





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> All the good J/B fic from last week got the muse going, apparently. This popped into my head this afternoon. 
> 
> This fic deals with sex during a menstrual period, so if that's not your jam, please don't read. 
> 
> In my head we're just forgetting about everything that happened after the World's Most Awkward Seduction Scene and winter lasts a long while and everyone is stuck in Winterfell and eventually everything works out okay *handwave*

Jaime felt as though he had only just gotten to sleep when the bed dipped as Brienne left it. He had been standing watch on the walls through the evening and gotten to bed after she had gone to sleep. Since it was the middle of the night, he assumed she was merely using the privy in the corner of her room but several minutes went by and she didn't return. He recalled she had been quiet and paler than usual that morning. Was she ill? The cold and snows of winter often bred sickness, he knew. Lady Sansa was endlessly fretting about the risk with so many people sheltering within Winterfell.

He slipped from the bed and moved to the corner. He didn't hear any sounds of sickness, but Brienne was breathing heavily. He peeked carefully around the corner, not wanting to embarrass her, and froze in shock. 

She wasn't ill. She was standing with on hand braced on the wall. The heavy wool shift she wore to sleep in was rucked up around her hips and her other hand was moving furiously between her legs. Her smallclothes were lying on the floor in a heap.

A noise slipped from him involuntarily and Brienne startled like a deer. "Jaime!" Her cheeks, already pink, flushed bright red. "I was- I was just..." It was pointless. Even if Brienne had been a better liar, the evidence of his own eyes told him exactly what she'd been doing. 

"I can see what you were _just_, wench. I'm merely puzzled why you left our bed to do it." His stomach dropped. "Or perhaps I'm being presumptuous. It's your bed, isn't it?" Not theirs. Not his. Brienne had wanted… and she had left him sleeping like a lump to take care of her needs instead of waking him. Had he overstayed his welcome? Now the novelty of bedding him had worn off, perhaps Brienne was bored of what he could offer her, tired of the sneers and comments at her expense for giving her virtue to the notorious Kingslayer. 

Panic engulfed him, turning his voice sharp. "Tired of me already, my lady? If you no longer want me in your rooms, you merely have to say so." He wouldn't linger where he was unwanted, not again.

"No!" Brienne snapped with enough vehemence to stop his self-pitying thoughts. "It's not that." She closed her eyes and shook her head briefly before holding up the hand she had been using to pleasure herself. "My moon's blood came today. I thought... I didn't think you would..." As usual, Brienne's words failed her as her embarrassment grew.

All Jaime could muster to say was an inadequate "Oh."

It was a relief, true, that she wasn't with child. He had been adamant about not planting a child in her. He wouldn't father another bastard, not on Brienne, who was already dealing with cruelties enough for having him in her bed. If there ever was to be a child of theirs (and oh, how he wanted it, but he could barely dream of such a thing), it would only come well enough after they were wed to ensure there was no doubt of legitimacy. That was if Brienne ever was so foolish as to want him for a husband, a question he had not dared ask of her yet, only a few weeks after she allowed him into her bed for the first time. 

But he had never been close with a woman who was enduring moon's blood before. Cersei always kept every male away from her, or she had told him she did. Robert's extended forays into brothels during those times suggested in that, at least, she had been truthful. Jaime had assumed other women were the same, too distracted by the discomfort of the bleeding to have interest in anything else. 

He looked at Brienne, curious. "You still want to?" 

She shook her head, almost a reflex, but blurted out as if against her will, "I can't stop!" Her shoulders shrank and she avoided looking at him. Her voice was annoyed and so desperate with lust it made his head spin. "I don't know why. This never… before… I can't stop thinking about it!"

Suddenly neither could Jaime. _If she was bleeding, he could spill inside of her without the risk of a child._

He managed to call up his lewdest smirk, stepping forward. "I remind you that I am at your service, my lady." She bit down on her lip, fidgeting, her eyes meeting his but darting away again. This dance was one he had learned well over the last few weeks. Speaking her desires aloud was difficult for his wench. Even when he told her he would do anything she asked of him, she was too shy to tell him directly unless they were already embracing underneath the furs in their bed, when he had already worked her into enough of a state to forget her shyness and be blunt, at least in a whisper. 

Jaime stretched up and kissed her, more gently than usual, coaxing her to relax, to open to him. Once her mouth was yielding to him, it became easier for the rest of her to follow. 

After a moment she reached up and took hold of his head, her fingers clutching his hair and the kiss turning hard. It turned other things hard and Jaime was now very fully awake and eager for whatever she might want of him. He let her control the kiss, let his body go lax in her grip while his hand slid up her side, under her shift and along the inside of her thigh. She pushed down onto his fingers and he moaned into her mouth at how slick she was already. He pushed two fingers into her, the blood making it easy to press hard inside of her cunt, his thumb circling the nub at her entrance. Brienne tore her mouth away from his. "Jaime!" 

"Yes," he murmured, nuzzling kisses along the sensitive spots on her throat. "Tell me, sweetling. What were you thinking of as you touched yourself?" 

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Instead, she grasped his arm, pulling him back toward the bed. She drew him to stand behind her and then shocked him again by bending over, bracing her arms on the mattress. 

He had taken her from behind before, but always lying in bed, arms and legs tangled together. This felt almost impersonal, except it was Brienne looking back at him, offering herself up for him, her beautiful eyes dark with need. 

He could hardly deny her. His cock was throbbing just from the sight and smell of her body. When he pushed her shift up and muttered for her to remove it, his mouth went dry at the sight of her pale skin in the dim light. He shucked his own shirt and smallclothes and let his hand wander along the strong, thick muscle in her thigh before roving over her bare ass. She wriggled, impatient, spreading her feet even wider. 

"Jaime. _Now_." Brienne had never growled his name like that before and it nearly set him on fire. He held her hips steady and sank into her fully without hesitation, causing both of them to cry out. 

"Fuck, Brienne." He had to close his eyes and grab her tightly to hold her still long enough to get himself under control. He pulled out carefully before sliding back inside, the slick heat of her almost too much. 

Brienne hissed, her head falling forward. "More," she gritted out. He kept moving but not swiftly enough for his suddenly-demanding wench. Her hips pushed back against him, insistent. "Harder." 

He abandoned gentleness and thrust into her roughly, his hand and stump pulling her back toward him fast enough that their flesh slapped together. She keened, tightening around his cock already. He did it again, and again, the room filling with the noises of their bodies meeting and their moans as they both sped toward the release they were nearing. 

He curled over her, reaching down with his hand to stroke between her legs. Her hands were clenching in the furs on the bed and he could see her breasts ripple as he fucked her harder. Words tumbled out of his mouth as she panted and writhed, meeting his thrusts with a wildness he had never seen in her before. When she reached her peak she tightened around his cock so much he spat a string of curses before managing to say, "I want to... inside you... Brienne, please!"

She was shaking through her release. "Yes, Jaime, oh gods!" 

He thrust so hard Brienne nearly toppled over as he spilled inside of her. Her cunt was still clenching with her own pleasure, caressing his cock as he finished, something primal in his gut deeply satisfied with knowing his seed was inside of her, even if it would not matter. 

As he gulped and clung to her trembling body, he couldn't help thinking of what it would be like to do this every night, to not have to keep part of himself back from her while they were fucking, to ensure he would spill on the bed or his stomach. Being free to get her with child if she wanted it, not having to worry about staining her honor further, because she was his and he was hers in the sight of all the gods. Of fighting and fucking and never being parted from her again. 

He wanted it, all of it.

Brienne whimpered, breaking into his thoughts. She straightened up as their bodies separated, stretching her back and shaking her hands out. Jaime caught her around the waist and pressed his lips to her shoulder, near the pink scars from the damned bear. She nudged his head and he leaned up into her kiss, holding her close and trying to pour the longing he couldn't speak aloud into it. 

The kiss ended and she shivered, reminding him they were standing in the middle of her rooms with a banked fire and not a stitch of clothing on either of them. Brienne bit her lip. "We should clean up." 

He let her go ahead of him. There was some blood on his cock and his hand, and he could see the stain of it on her thighs, far more than the night he had taken her maidenhead. Brienne was looking at him apprehensively, but Jaime found it didn't trouble him much. He had seen more than his share of blood; this was a far more pleasurable reason than usual. 

They washed themselves and scurried back into the bed. Brienne rubbed a hand over her belly and sighed. 

"Are you in pain?"

"A bit. Not from… that. Just the usual cramps. It will pass." 

Jaime reached over and pressed his hand against her stomach, soothing her muscles in small circles. She cuddled closer to him. He brushed a kiss against her forehead. "Next time you want something," he told her lowly, "just ask me."

"I didn't realize that's what it was," she admitted. "I was short-tempered all day. I thought it was just from the bleeding. It wasn't until you came back and I realized your scent is all over the bed and-"

Jaime cut her off, kissing her for a long moment, wishing he was ten years younger.

Brienne laughed under her breath when he pulled away, then turned pensive again. "I had never thought of… not during. I couldn't have imagined you wanting to…" 

"I always want to fuck you, wench," he said, just for the enjoyment of feeling her cheeks heat like a furnace. 

"You've made that clear," she told him, her voice dry as a desert. He grinned in the darkness. Brienne rarely teased anyone, and he loved it when she did it to him, especially when they were alone.

He loved her. So much. He wished he could find the courage to speak the words aloud. 

She settled in his embrace and he listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. His own exhaustion caught up with him and he followed, promising himself he would find the courage to tell her what he wanted, soon.


End file.
